marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Director (William Burnside, Watcher Datafile)
GRAND DIRECTOR Wiliam Burnside, changed legally to Steven Rogers secret The government sent Wiliam Burnsike aka "Steven Rogers", the former Captain America of the 1950's and and Jack Monroe, his former Bucky to a Catskills mental institution, secretly managed by Captain America’s enemy Doctor Faustus for the Corporation. After several Corporation setbacks, Faustus, having developed a mind-control gas, sought to control New York via the fascistic National Force. Faustus tested the gas on "Rogers" and Monroe, then sadistically ordered "Rogers" to shoot Monroe. "Rogers" did so, unaware his gun was filled with blanks. Believing he had killed his longtime friend, although Monroe survived and was eventually taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, ultimately becoming the costumed hero Nomad. Faustus established "Rogers" as the Grand Director of the fascistic National Force, who spread Faustus’ mind-gas during pre-arranged confrontations intended as prelude to infecting all of New York City. Aided by Daredevil, the real Captain America defeated the Grand Director, Faustus, and the National Force. During which, "Rogers" overheard Faustus boast to a captive Sharon Carter about Monroe’s supposed death, "Rogers", losing his last shred of sanity, attempted to commit suicide via the incineration device in his uniform, his thoughts on a betrayal he had never actually perpetrated. William Burnside has superhuman strength. His agility, dexterity, speed, reflexes, coordination, balance, and endurance are superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and his physiological functions operate at the peak of human efficiency. He also has an accelerated healing factor that regenerates his injuries and keep him young & healthy. He is a trained boxer and a competent hand-to-hand combatant. As a member of the National Force, he has access to various forms of advanced technology. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Brainwashed by Dr. Faustus, Fascist Frontman, Former Captain America Power Sets GRAND DIRECTOR'S UNIFORM Body Armor D6, Comm D6, Weapon D6 SFX: Rally. When issuing orders to someone under your command, you may spend a die from the doom pool to recover their emotional or mental stress, or if a mob, recover a Team affiliation die. SFX: Suicide Device. When there are 2D12 in the doom pool, or the Grand Director takes physical trauma, make a physical attack using the doom pool against all targets in close proximity. For each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Gear. Shut down a Grand Director's Uniform power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. SUPER SOLDIER PROGRAM Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Collateral Damage. Step back the highest die in the pool to add D6 to an attack action. Add the highest-rolling die to the doom pool before calculating the total. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Super Soldier Program power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Super Soldier Program power, you may spend a die equal to your physical stress from the doom pool to recover it and step up the Super Soldier Program power by +1 for this action. Limit: Mind-Controlled. Step up mental stress or complications from struggle against mind control or failure to adhere to your mission parameters to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: National Force